You Learn New Things Everyday
by Haunani
Summary: PWP:Hyuuga has had a horrible day and is feeling even more bored than usual. Looks like Konatsu going to be the victim...


Warning: This story contains yaoi, do not read it if you do not like yaoi. Flamers will be deleted and ignored.

AN: I've been wanting to do a 07-Ghost fanfic for awhile, and since Konatsu is one of my favourite characters and there are so few Konatsu fanfics out there, I shamelessly bring you a (hopefully) smutty HyuugaxKonatsu one-shot. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost.

Hyuuga groaned as he laid his head onto some paperwork. It had _not_ been a good day. Not only had he been forced to do _all _his paperwork for fear of Aya-tan who had seemed in a bad mood from using his whip, but he also had to eat several of Kuroyuri's creations 'to test them out', which resulted in Hyuuga being unable to move for a few hours. But worst of all, he had not seen his Begleiter the whole day, as Konatsu was running some errands for Aya-tan.

Wallowing in self pity, he did not notice the door opening and footsteps heading for his desk. However, he did notice when a large pile of paperwork dropped onto his head.

"Major Hyuuga! Do not rest on the paperwork!"

Raising his head, Hyuuga saw his Begleiter standing there with a scowl on his normally cheerful face.

"Konatsu~!" Ah, his Begleiter looked so cute and innocent and adorable and _fuckable_ standing there.

"Meh, Konatsu, I'm bored."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Play with me for awhile~"

Konatsu turned red and quickly turned away from Hyuuga, sorting the messed-up paperwork into neat piles to hide his embarrassment.

_Konatsu's so cute when he blushes_Hyuuga thought as he watched Konatsu. _…He was getting hard… He better fix that…_

With his back turned to Hyuuga, Konatsu let out a small gasp as strong arms enclosed him. Turning his head, he saw Hyuuga smirking at him.

"Major Hyuuga, what do you think you are doing-_ahh_!" Konatsu let out a moan as one arm snaked its way down his uniform and began stroking his member. Hyuuga took this opportunity to kiss Konatsu, possessively exploring Konatsu's mouth.

Konatsu let out a gasp and tried to struggle out of Hyuuga's grip, but Hyuuga had pinned Konatsu's arms and his ever present katanas were lying mysterious on the ground several metres away.

"You're hard, Konatsu" Hyuuga purred, as he teasingly played with Konatsu's tongue, inviting Konatsu to join him. Unable to escape, Konatsu timidly began to kiss Hyuuga back. _Major Hyuuga tastes like candy… _

"Nghh…" Konatsu was currently incapable of making a coherent sound.

Hyuuga chuckled, and using one hand to expertly stroke his dear Konatsu, he used the other to unbutton the annoying uniform that was covering Konatsu's body.

_That's better…_ Hyuuga thought as the uniform and the white long sleeved shirt Konatsu wore underneath his uniform fell to the ground, leaving lovely white unblemished skin for Hyuuga to look at.

Konatsu let out a small whimper as Hyuuga stopped stroking his member and used his hand to tug off Konatsu's underwear.

To Hyuuga, the sight before him was incredibly arousing. Konatsu's normally tidy blond hair was dishevelled, flopping over his forehead. Konatsu was blushing and was letting out little pants and moans, making Hyuuga's member twitch in need. Oh, and Konatsu's ass looked good as well…

"Do you want me?" Hyuuga asked smoothly, breaking the kiss to let his hands trail up and down Konatsu's body.

"Major you-!" Konatsu yelped as Hyuuga playfully slapped his ass.

"That's not an answer Konatsu~" Hyuuga smirked, watching Konatsu. Of course he knew what Konatsu's answer would be, but there was no harm in teasing Konatsu a bit.

Konatsu was feeling incredibly confused by this time. He knew that Hyuuga was his superior and if this got out, who knew what would happen to Hyuuga's reputation, as well as what Ayanami-sama would do to Hyuuga, but he liked and respected Hyuuga a lot, even though Hyuuga hardly did his paperwork and was always teasing and pulling pranks on him…

_Konatsu had been very lonely as a child._

His grandfather, who had been the only person who had bothered about him when he was a child, had been the only person Konatsu had cared for. Until now.

_Damnit. I think I love Major Hyuuga and I sound like a sappy schoolgirl._

Konatsu looked up into those sapphire eyes that were normally hidden by sunglasses. They were filled with lust but also… 

"Please…"

"Please what?" Hyuuga asked, pinching one of Konatsu's nipples, causing it to harden involuntarily.

Konatsu still hesitated, the last few shreds of his dignity trying to make itself heard. However at that moment, Hyuuga licked Konatsu's neck and Konatsu gave in.

"Please fuck me…" Konatsu moaned.

The instant the words were out of his mouth, Konatsu found himself on his back on Hyuuga's desk with Hyuuga smiling at him.

"You should have told me from the beginning, Konatsu" Hyuuga purred as he placed Konatsu onto his desk. Yes, this was a far better use for his desk than holding paperwork.

Konatsu watched as Hyuuga removed his clothing and then before Konatsu had any time to do anything more than blush, Hyuuga was on top of him and kissing him.

Konatsu froze as he felt Hyuuga's fingers at his entrance. Seeing Konatsu's nervousness, Hyuuga smiled and said, "It's your first time, right Konatsu?"

Konatsu nodded, his blush which had been continuously there for the last few minutes deepening.

"Don't worry~" Hyuuga hummed, nibbling Konatsu's neck, which caused the latter to moan needily, "I'll take good care of you~"

With that, Hyuuga slipped a finger into Konatsu, instantly feeling Konatsu tighten around him.

"Relax Konatsu~" Hyuuga soothed, distracting Konatsu from the uncomfortable feeling by kissing him once more.

Despite his efforts, Konatsu could not help but let out a whimper as a second finger entered him and began scissoring him. The pain was nothing compared to the time Konatsu broke his ribs when he first met Hyuuga or his soldier training, but this was too personal to not have an effort on him.

Murmuring nonsensical words to comfort Konatsu, Hyuuga slipped another finger into Konatsu doing his best to stretch him. He wanted to be inside Konatsu badly, but with the minute patience he had, he forced himself to wait.

"It'll be better once I find it," Hyuuga soothed, moving his fingers.

"F-find what?" Konatsu protested weakly, only to cry out a second later when one of Hyuuga's fingers brushed against something inside him.

Hyuuga let out a relieved sigh, using two of his fingers to stretch Konatsu while using one finger to stimulate Konatsu's prostate.

_That should be enough._

Hyuuga removed his fingers from Konatsu, ignoring Konatsu's moan of protest, and quickly positioned himself at Konatsu's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit," Hyuuga warned, before thrusting himself all the way in one go into Konatsu.

"You're tight…" Hyuuga groaned, as Konatsu's body wrapped around him. Unfortunately, it seemed that Konatsu was not enjoying himself as much.

Pulling out of Konatsu and then thrusting back in, Hyuuga felt his ever present smile grow wider as cries of half pain, half pleasure came from Konatsu.

Witheach thrust the pain lessened, leaving only pleasure to take its place._ Feels so… _Konatsu let out another moan as Hyuuga thrusted into Konatsu, this time hitting Konatsu's prostate.

"Hyuuga… I- need-" Konatsu turned his head to look at Hyuuga, need and lust in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful Konatsu~" Hyuuga breathed into Konatsu's ear, never stopping his pace as he used one hand to stroke Konatsu's neglected member.

"_Ah!_" Konatsu moaned and then came heavily onto Hyuuga's hand. Hyuuga could feel his climax reaching as well and with one last thrust, he came deep inside Konatsu.

For a few minutes, the room was absolutely silent except for the heavy breathing. After regaining his breath, Hyuuga re-dressed himself, picked up Konatsu bridal style and headed for his room.

Once he had arrived there, he gently placed Konatsu on one side of the bed and got in on the other side. Pulling Konatsu closer to him, he whispered, "You're mine now, Konatsu."

Heavily blushing, Konatsu mumbled, "I know Major Hyuuga."

Hyuuga smiled sleepily and kissed Konatsu one last time before closing his eyes.

His last thought before succumbing to drowsiness was: _I hope Aya-tan didn't see what I was doing with Konatsu through our mind link…_

Omake:

"Hey Hyuuga, did you hear anything abnormal last night?" Kuroyuri asked casually as Kuroyuri saw Hyuuga in the Black Hawks office.

"No, why?" Hyuuga innocently asked, aware of a loud _thump _behind him as Konatsu dropped a stack of paperwork onto the floor.

"I thought I heard someone moaning last night." Kuroyuri said, shrugging."I thought it might have been Ayanami-sama punishing you or something like that."

"No, I was doing something else." Hyuuga replied, sweat-dropping at the thought of Aya-tan and his whip.

"Okay then, and I'll need you to try out this cake I'm baking later," Kuroyuri said heading out the room.

Silence descended onto the room.

"You know Konatsu-"

"These documents need signing, Major Hyuuga."

"Ehh, back to calling me 'Major'?"

Seeing Konatsu's expression, Hyuuga hastily said, "Well at least you call me 'Hyuuga' when we're-"

WHAM!

Hyuuga fell ungracefully onto the floor, being hit on the head by Konatsu's baseball bat.

"Those documents better be signed by the time I come back Major." With that, Konatsu left, leaving Hyuuga alone in the office.

Picking himself up, Hyuuga mused that at least there would be plenty more opportunities to tease and play with Konatsu in future…

"Hyuuga."

_Uh oh,_ Hyuuga thought, turning around to see Aya-tan glaring at him, with his dreaded whip in his hands.

"What were you doing with Konatsu last night?"

_Oh crap. _

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading it! I think I made Konatsu a bit OOC though… But anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
